guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Effective assassin guide
Note: this article is intended to provide guidance for experienced characters playing a new assassin or experienced assassins looking for additional options. If this is your first time playing Guild Wars, please see Getting started in Guild Wars Factions. The Assassin profession is only available in the Guild Wars: Factions campaign. Guild Wars: Prophecies and Guild Wars: Nightfall users will not be able to use this profession unless they have linked a Factions key to their account. Factions owners may only create an Assassin by starting their character in the Factions campaign. An Assassin's Place The assassin is a hit-and-run expert. Capable of moving in, dealing a substantial amount of damage, then retreating to safety, assassins provide a means to deliver spike damage by those who utilize them correctly. Armed with fast hitting daggers, medium grade armor, and high energy regeneration, the assassin can hit quick and hard. Note that most players in PvE find assassins as more of a liability than something useful, as they can easily die often if not properly utilizing their shadow disciplines correctly, as well as adding additional Death Penalty. This often places huge pressure on the party's healers, and many groups will not accept Assassins. Being an Assassin Primarily being a melee combatant, a large number of players play the Assassin like a Warrior. However, with less armor, no absorption, and without a shield, they usually do not fare as well as their melee bretheren. As a result, many PvE groups actively ignore assassin primaries all together or restrict the number of them in the group. Do not perpetuate this generalization and know how and when to pull out. Repeat the mantra: "I am not a tank." Furthermore, playing the Assassin profession requires you to keep several things in mind: Longer chains aren't always better The Assassin's strength is in its high-damaging and condition-causing dagger chains. Be aware that the chain can be easily broken; an interrupted or blocked attack will often stop your spike altogether. Keep the chain short, as the longer it is, the more opportunities to break it. Try to fire off the entire chain as quickly as possible as delays (such as waiting for Energy) merely allow the target to put up defenses. Know what and when to strike The Assassin must know exactly what to attack, and when to do it. Target lower armor foes, such as supportive spellcasters, first. These are often vital to the enemy team and taking them out fast will deprive the enemy of healing, protection, damage or other support. Also, don't be afraid to wait for the perfect attack opportunity. For example, attacking a Priest of Sorrows after it has used Mark of Protection ensures the target can't use the enchantment on itself. Manage your energy effectively Energy is tight for an Assassin, as a full attack chain will leave you dry. Bring energy management skills if you need to. Examples include the Lotus line of skills, Critical Eye, Critical Strike, or even a higher Critical Strikes attribute. Zealous Daggers are recommended equipment for most Assassin builds. Again, running out of energy mid-chain slows your spike, allowing your target to defend itself. Know when to run An Assassin must know when to retreat. Most Assassin attacks aren't designed with reliable damage-per-second, so an Assassin with a recharging chain is an easy target. Effective Assassins should bring a couple of defensive skills to retreat to safety, then attack again at the right time. Consider using strong self-heals or retreat shadow steps for this purpose. Risk evaluation The Assassin is a profession that is extremely sensitive to sudden changes in the battlefield. An unexpected enemy maneuver might require you to delay your attack, retreat to safety or even abandon a chain entirely mid-spike. Stay aware of what skills the enemy is using, and be wary of foes attempting to take advantage of your chain's cooldown. It is extremely important to keep a keen sense of situational awareness, a skill that can be developed with practice. Don't try to absorb damage It's not a good idea to make a tanking build for the Assassin for general play, as most defensive skills are either Enchantments or Stances. These are very easily negated by foes, leaving you open to attack. However, some exceptions exist, but they are relatively specialized and depend on small enemy groups that generally have little variety. Attribute Summary * Critical Strikes: Increasing points into this will raise the inherent chance to land a Critical hit with a weapon attack. The increase is a mere 1% whereas the increase gained by increasing an associated weapon skill is closer to 1.4%, meaning that if your goal is to gain maximum potential for critical hits, it is better to raise your weapon skill before raising Critical Strikes. However, whenever an assassin lands a critical hit, they gain anywhere from 0-3 energy, based on the number of ranks in this attribute. Optimal values for Critical Strikes are 8 and 13 for 2 and 3 energy per critical respectively. See Critical hit for more information on critical hits improve damage. * Dagger Mastery: Most of the dagger chain attacks are found here. The chance for a Double strike, where you strike an opponent twice regardless if the attacks actually hit, is also increased by raising this attribute. For every rank you put in this, you increase the chance of this happening by 2%. Double strikes automatically occur whenever you use a Dual Attack. * Deadly Arts: This attribute primarily includes many non-dagger related offensive skills and debuffing hexes. Most skills in this attribute line are particularly useful for countering defenses raised by the enemy, such as kiting or blocking. * Shadow Arts: This attribute contains more defensive and self-healing skills, but it also contains a few offensive skills. Many skills covered in Shadow Arts are designed to either increase your survivability, or to augment your ability to complete your chain. Choosing a Secondary While most dagger-based assassins do not take much from their secondary, very useful skills can be added to increase the effectiveness of particular builds. For an extended look at possible secondaries, see Secondary professions for an Assassin. Elementalist One popular use of assassins is to create a series of knockdown chains, and Shock is often used with them. In addition, the Conjure series of enchantments may work well with the high hit rate of daggers. Mesmer Arcane Echo can be useful with Shadow Form, extending the period of near-invincibility for farming or running purposes. Monk To help make up for the assassin's lower defense, many chose to utilize the monks protective and healing skills to keep it alive. A common use is Vigorous Spirit and/or Live Vicariously, providing good healing with the fast attack rate of daggers. Many assassins in areas inhabited by the Afflicted choose to bring Protective Spirit to shield them against the Soul Explosions. And Restful Breeze is sometimes used as a faster-recharging Feigned Neutrality, in some hit/run builds. Mending Touch is a preferred method of condition removal for secondary monks. Necromancer As with the warrior, Plague Touch works wonders when already in melee range. Also, Parasitic Bond is an ideal choice if you wish to satisfy the "while hexed" condition that numerous assassin skills have due to the fact that it is cheap, quick and has a fixed 20 second duration. Ranger By picking up a bow, the assassin increases its distance from foes and thus improves its survivability. Sharpen Daggers, Critical Eye, Way of the Master and Critical Agility works well with Barrage. Another application of this profession combination is for running, as alternating Storm Chaser and Dark Escape allows for a constant speed boost. Ritualist By setting up defensive spirits ahead of time, the assassin can focus on dealing damage and have a better chance of coming out alive. Spirit Walk may be used as a means to return back to the safety of the spirits should the pressure begin to mount. Also, making use of the many Weapon Spells available to ritualists can be effective in boosting your combat ability. Consume Soul could be combined with Spirit Walk for a spirit-hunting role. Warrior As a warrior secondary, the assassin gains access to a number of defensive stances from the Tactics line. Fast-hitting daggers recharge adrenaline skills such as "Watch Yourself!" and "Fear Me!" quite fast. Additionally, one of the most powerful aspects of using Warrior as your secondary is access to a number of attack-speed boosting stances such as Flurry. The speed at which the chain can be executed is increased rather impressively, allowing you to kill your target in a matter of seconds. It should be noted that due to their fast attack rate, assassins tend to build adrenaline very quickly, and thus are able to make effective use of several adrenaline-based warrior skills. Dervish As a dervish secondary, there are few skills that the assassin can utilize without substantially taking attribute points from the primary and very necessary for the assassin fighting style. However, some skills may prove useful in reducing your fragility; For example, Vital Boon provides a nice boost to maximum health. It is also possible for the Assassin to use a Scythe. With a high Critical Hit probability and the Scythe's high maximum damage, critical hits will deal significant amounts of damage. Equipment Armor, Insignias & Runes Assassin armor may be upgraded with some Assassin Insignias that provide a number of unique bonuses. * Nightstalker's Insignias provide an armor boost while attacking. * Infiltrator's Insignias provide increased armor versus physical damage and an additional boost against piercing damage (Inflicted by Bows, Spears or certain Daggers). * Saboteur's Insignias provide increased armor versus physical damage and an additional boost against slashing damage (Inflicted by Swords, Scythes or certain Daggers). * Vanguard's Insignias provide increased armor versus physical damage and an additional boost against blunt damage (Inflicted by Hammers). Additionally, non-profession-specific Insignias are of utility. * Survivor Insignias grant extra Health, which is useful for improving your chances of survival. * Radiant Insignias grant extra Energy, which is helpful for completing your attack chain. It is helpful to have runes on your armor but usually its best to stay away from Superior and Major runes. These runes reduce your maximum Health, making you more fragile than you need to. Counter this loss with Vigor and Vitae runes if used. Weapons The assassin's usual weapon is the daggers. Requiring both hands and having low base damage, their primary advantage is speed. With dual strikes and double strikes in addition to a fast attack speed, any buff that adds damage to each hit will find quite an improvement when paired with daggers. Vampiric and Zealous weapon mods can easily compensate for the pip of degeneration as long as the assassin keeps landing blows. However, requiring both hands, there is no room for a defensive shield or energy granting offhand item. Many assassins will also choose a non-dagger weapon with a high variance in damage. The goal is to raise the chance of critical strikes, thereby using the highest damage the weapon can produce more frequently. Plan of Attack The attack chain Effective Assassins always remember their sequence of attacks: #Lead Attacks, then #Off-Hand Attacks, finally #Dual Attacks With only a few exceptions (such as Palm Strike, Black Spider Strike and Falling Spider), many attack skills will specify that they MUST follow one of these attacks. Remember that when a skill's conditions are met, its icon will light up. If a skill is used without its prerequisites, it will fail or miss, costing you valuable time and Energy. Skills to use Spamming Some skills that are useful for PvE play involve increasing the damage-per-second the Assassin can output. These skills tend to have low recharge times and low energy costs, as well as decent bonus damage or Condition-inducing ability. Examples include the Unsuspecting Strike-Wild Strike-Death Blossom-Moebius Strike combo for PvE play. Repeating Strike is another good example. Many assassins take advantage of this skill's instant recharge time and 5 energy cost to spam it. The cost can be easily overcame with Critical Eye, Zealous daggers, and high Critical Strikes, you can easily gain 4-5 energy per hit which makes it easy to pay for. Spiking However, the true power of the Assassin is in spiking, netting solo kills in seconds. Skills employed in a spiking build tend to have longer recharge times and higher energy costs, but the damage output easily make up for this. Due to the many ways of disrupting a spike, an Assassin must be ready to account for those tactics. Many skills employed by a spiking Assassins include (but are not limited to): *Offensive shadow stepping *Snares to slow down running targets *IAS (Increased Attack Speed) *A method of counteracting Blocking, if necessary *Assorted skills or attacks that, optimally, inflict: **Deep Wound **Bleeding and/or Poison **Large amounts of armor-ignoring damage *Reliable self-heals when operating solo *Methods of regaining energy quickly to complete a spike if necessary Many effective Assassin builds tend to skip lead attacks, as they delay your ability to use powerful Dual Attacks. Incidentally, one of the spiking Assassin's most valuable assets is the element of surprise - the sooner you can get in, attack your target and get out, the better. General tactics PvE The Assassin can't take damage very well. Don't charge right into the fray - leave that job for your team's Warriors. Once foes have begun attacking the tanks, you should get in, fire off your chain, and retreat when necessary, or use a spammable chain that can be repeated on a large number of foes. Use your heavily armored friends to body block foes, allowing you to retreat to safety. Alternatively, use a shadow step such as Return or Death's Retreat to get away fast, as well as placing you closer to your Monks. PvP In Player-versus-Player combat, the Assassin tends to place much more emphasis on spiking. Thus, the strategy here is to lurk around the battlefield and target relatively defenseless foes, such as an overextended Monk, enemy NPC's, support spellcasters and so on. Assassins should thus be capable of acheiving solo kills in as little time as possible. Shadow Stepping The shadow step is the Assassin's method of teleportation. This is one of the most important tools available, as it allows you to get next to a foe almost instantaneously and thus letting you use your deadly chain. In addition, it also allows you to retreat instantaneously, placing you immediately out of harm's way (for the moment). Additionally: *Some skills, such as Aura of Displacement, offer both an offensive shadow step and a method of returning to safety. *Others, such as Shadow of Haste, don't teleport you to an opponent, but can be canceled in emergency situations to whisk you away from danger. *There are some shadow steps that are random, like Viper's Defense and Heart of Shadow. Be wary when using these are they could place you too close to a waiting foe. *Finally, some skills like Augury of Death have no immediate effect but will shadow step you to your target at opportune times, allowing you to finish them off. Choosing Your Build As an Assassin you have very low armor and very high attack power. They are also quite agile and swift. The best assassin can put all of these together. A great way to do this is take advantage of an Elementalist's armor bonus through Earth Magic using skills such as Armor of Earth. Shadow Stepping easily makes up for the slow penalty and you can also throw in skills such as Siphon Speed to keep them moving at your speed. Also staying alive is great. Though you may reduce your damage with Armor of Earth you can still be easily hit. Placing a skill like Flashing Blades (elite factions only skill)you decrease the chance of being hit while you attack by 75%. This can really keep you safe while you unleash your combo. Energy management is also a must, you could be in big trouble if you run out of energy during a combo or tight situation. To avoid this add in skills that add energy during your combo's such as Black Lotus Strike. Oh, did we mention that staying alive was great too ! Category: Profession guides